A conventional light-emitting diode (LED) module is driven by a driving circuit. Based on the magnitude of the driving current required for driving an LED module, a corresponding driving circuit is selected to work with the LED module. When many LED modules requiring different driving currents are used, different driving circuits for providing the required driving currents need to be designed, not only increasing design and manufacturing costs but also adding extra workload to warehousing management, material assignment and component assembly.
Therefore, it has become a prominent task for the industry to provide a new LED device for resolving the above problems.